Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring apparatus, and more particularly to an improved apparatus for measuring and marking logs and similar products for cutting into uniform lengths.
(2) Background Information
Environmental issues have made the use of wood-burning stoves and fireplaces quite prevalent in many homes. Obviously, this means that there is a proportional increase in the amount of firewood desired for consumption in those fireplaces and stoves. Whether a consumer cuts the wood himself, or hires others to do this job, the task of cutting trees into appropriate sized logs for use in a fireplace can be tedious and time-consuming.
One of the difficulties is in cutting the logs to a length that fits conveniently within the firebox of a wood-burning stove, or on the rack of a fireplace. Nothing is more frustrating than to complete a job of cutting a tree into logs for a stove, only to find that many of the logs are too long to fit in the firebox.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for measuring and marking firewood.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved firewood measuring and marking apparatus that is simple to use.
Yet another object is to provide a firewood measuring and marking apparatus that accurately marks log lengths of uniform dimension.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved firewood measuring and marking apparatus that is economical to manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The firewood measuring and marking apparatus of the present invention includes an elongated base member with a marker mounted generally vertically on one end. The marker has a downwardly projecting tip for marking a log when pressed against the log. The base member has an adjustable extension arm to permit various predetermined lengths to be marked on the log to be cut.